This is a prospective multi-center, randomized study to compare the efficacy of povidone-iodine (betadine) to chlorhexidine (Biopatch) skin antiseptics with Bioclusive dressings in the prevention of CVL infection in neonates. Central venous line (CVL) infections, particularly with coagulase negative Staphylococcus epidermis, are a significant cause of neonatal morbidity. Data collection will focus on demographics, severity of illness, CVL medications/infusions, and evaluation of sepsis.